


Random Collections of Story

by XaelBasteth



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaelBasteth/pseuds/XaelBasteth
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles/one-shot around the K/DA girls
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. The Date

« So how was your date with Akali?”

Out of all the questions the kumiho could have started their lunch with, it had to be the one. Evelynn rolled her eyes, taking her time to answer by sipping a bit of coffee.

“Ah, hello Ahri. I am fine, and you?”

“Cut the crap Eve, the date! How was it?”

“You wound me, foxy. And here I thought we were friends…” She smirked watching her friend sticking her tongue at her.

The two women were at the cafeteria of the university, enjoying the rare moment they could both get together. Evelynn was a fashion student and Ahri was more into Art, meaning they had little, to no course together. Yet they still managed to stay friend, and really enjoyed those little moment they could have together.

Or would have enjoyed if Ahri wasn’t such a pestering fox.

“Come on, Eve! A little something, at least?” Ahri used her puppy eyes, knowing that her best friend could not resist them.

“Fine…” The succubus said, “But, you’re paying.” That interrupted Ahri’s from cheering.

“Wai- “

“So, she asked me to come to her house last night. Put up some movies to watch, some cartoons she really like. We cuddled until we fell asleep. Overall, a good date.”

“Every date you have with Akali is a good one.”

“Might be, yes.”

“You’re so in love. That’s actually cute.” The blond woman teased her best friend. “Evelynn and Akali sitting in the tree, K-I-S”

“Shut it, foxy! At least, I’m already in a relationship. How are things going with Sona?”

Ahri felt her face heat up at the mention of her long-time crush.

“I-I- I don’t know what you are talking about! Who is this Sona girl?!” She claimed loudly, oblivious to the blue haired woman who turned to look at her with a disappointed look.

Evelynn decided to drop the subject. If Ahri was too blind to realise her “unrequited” feeling were mutual, then who was she to tell her.

“Alright, alright… Say, was there anything in the air last night?” Ahri looked dumbfound at her question. “No pollution pic, or chemicals?”

“Not that I heard of, why?”

“Hm… Must have an allergically reaction then. At some point in the evening, I felt my eyes watered and my nose itching for a bit. It felt awful. It happened several times during our date.”

“Are you certain you were not crying at the film?”

Evelynn quietly sipped her coffee.

“… Interesting.”

“Could you not tell?”

* * *

A bit further away, on another table.

“So how was your date with Eve?” Akali rolled her eyes, of all the way to start their lunch…

“Let’s say, hypothetically, I mean really hypothetically: Your pizza girl cries during of your date, what do you do?”

“You made Eve cry?” Kai’sa looked so shocked, a fry fell of her mouth.

“I didn’t mean it! And it’s just hypothetically, I told you. And I tried to take care of her, cuddled and talked to her until she looked better.”

“You made Eve cry.” It wasn’t a question anymore.

Akali rolled her eyes.

“Forget it, I’ll find something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comic that I only remember the punchline. If anyone finds it, feel free to sent me the link, so I can credit the artist. Here's the link : https://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/152630942663 go check their works, it's really cool


	2. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to heal Shen, Akali is ready to triffle with dark and mysterious forces. But at what cost ?

“Come on ‘Kali! There has to be another way!” the yordle screamed at the young ninja leaving the dojo. “Please, let her be safe.” He fervently prayed to whichever deity would listen.

Akali made her way through the forest, quickly and swiftly. She didn’t mind the warmth of the sun leaving her, as she pursued through the bushes and branches, only letting the cold winter chill bite her skin.

It didn’t matter.

None of that mattered.

Shen has been ill for almost a month. And he didn’t show any sign of getting better anytime soon. Shen who was practically a father figure to her, who took care of her when she was ill. And no matter how she spent everything she had on medicine and food, nothing worked.

Living in Ionia, Akali heard the tales of magic and fairies all her life. And she knew which one she needed to get to. The one who could grant wishes if it deemed worthy. Akali was ready to beg, she refused to let another member of her family die without doing anything.

It felt like an eternity when she finally stepped into the stone circle. Ancients and covered in mosses, and carvings. She glanced around the clearing. The trees looked older than the stones, and the grass was curiously green and juicy-looking, despite it being in the middle of winter.

She was never one keen on magical energy and whatsoever, but she could feel the sheer power of this place. She knew that if she stepped inside the circle, there might not be a way back. With a deep breath, and no hesitation, she took that step. There was no price high enough for the life of her family.

She could have sworn she felt a bit of resistance when stepping inside the circle. Nothing had changed, and Akali sent a quick look behind her to make sure everything was the same. She turned back to the middle of the circle, and found herself staring into a pair of shing gold eyes.

Years of training kicked in, and Akali jumped back a few feet, only to realise she was trapped into the circle. A barrier was set up against her back, and she could no longer turn back.

The fey released an amused chuckle. She was a woman of heavenly beauty. Her hair was of dark red that reminded the young ninja of fallen leaves, and she had set up some full bloom flowers just under her fox ears. Speaking of fallen leaves, it seems the entire fey’s dress was made of some leaves she found on the floor, and left little to nothing the imagination. Akali’s said imagination was in full work, as she took the perfectly toned body, creamy skin, and ethereal tails of said fey. A kumiho. Akali was sure of it.

She felt her cheeks heat up, and open her mouth to let it agape, unable to even usher a sound.

“Eyes’ up here, darling.” So, the fey did notice the way Akali ogled her.

“My – My apologies! I didn’t mean to…” Now Akali was making a fool of herself, gesturing uselessly and trying to regain the control of her thoughts.

“It has been quite a while since a human came to seek me out.” Oh, gods. Even her voice was melodical and out of a dream.

“I- I, hm…”

The fey chuckled, lifting her legs up, and crossing them, making the flustered rogue even worse. “Now, now, mortal. You came all this way. What is that you are wishing for?”

That seemed to pull Akali out of stupor. She moved onto her knees, bowing her head.

“One my family member is sick. He has been sick for a while, and nothing we had done worked.” Akali took a shaky breath. “I’m ready to pay whatever price you will ask of me.”

There was a long moment of silence, and Akali raised her eyes, looking back into so golden eyes. The fey was looking at her, through her. It was a long unnerving moment, when Akali prepared herself to be denied.

“Your first-born.” The rogue jumped slightly, unsure of what she heard.

“My first-born?”

“A life for a life. It is only fair.” The woman stated, without any malice behind her words. “Shen will continue to wither and will pass away in two weeks. So, yes. A life for a life.”

Some golden eyes looked so old, and yet certain, that Akali did not dare to ask how she was so certain of the future.

“May I ask what will happen to my first-born?” In a way, Akali was scared to know.

The fey chuckled again, resting she elbow on her thigh and propping her chin her palm. “I need an apprentice.”

That was a far better answer than what Akali was expecting.

“Deal.”

The fey hummed, smiling brightly. “Very well. Tomorrow, Shen will feel better. Withing ten days, he will be completely healed. And after that, the memory of this time will only fade, and he will live a long and healthy life.”

All the tension left Akali’s body, and she was on the verge of crying. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

“My pleasure. Let’s only hope the price will not be too high for you, then.” Their eyes met again. “Well, you may leave now.” And with a dismissive hand gesture, the magical barrier faded away.

Akali nodded, relaxing a bit more. “Wait, when do we start?”

The kumiho frowned, staring with confusion. “I… what?”

“Well, you want my first born. You might as well be the other parent, no?” The ninja said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was a logical continuation of events.

The kumiho raised her finger, opening and closing her mouth a few times. “Ah…”

Akali raised her eyebrow, smirking. There was something incredible about the fact that she managed to make such an ancient being speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Classic Akali.  
> Elderwood Ahri


	3. No compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali's hitting a writers block and just won't rest. As usual. But what if it was something deeper this time ?

It was the middle of the night in the K/DA mansion. Ahri was quietly snoring in room and Kai’sa was loudly snoring in hers, prompting a smile on the resident diva’s face when she passed their rooms in the hallway. But was made her stop was the light under their _maknae_ ’s room. At one in the morning. When they had a dance practice schedule at seven.

Forgetting about her primary goal, getting a glass of water and going back to snuggle under her sheet, she quietly knocked and entered without waiting for a response.

Slightly blinded by the lights, she let her gaze wander across the room. Akali’s bed was perfectly tucked, as if she had barely used it through the night, while her nightstand was crumbling under the mess the rapper left. Said rapper was quietly sited at her desk, her back hunched over what seemed to be her latest song, oblivious to her friend presence.

“It’s one in the morning, why are you still up?” The diva enjoyed the small jump her bandmate did.

“Evelynn! Don’t scare me like that!” Akali huffed.

“I knocked.” Akali rolled her eyes, of course she did. “I did. And you haven’t answered my question. Why are you still up?”

“I’m soon finished, don’t worry.” And with that the rapper went back to her work.

Evelynn slowly approached, looking to the text over the _maknae_ shoulder.

“You haven’t made any progress since last time.” She pointed at all the crossed-out words, and side note, leaving the text as she remembered it the last time she saw it.

“It just a small writer block. I’ll get through… eventually.” The last part was added so quietly, Evelynn though she misheard it.

They both stayed silent a moment, Akali working on her text, and Evelynn pondering how she could address the subject without hurting her friend. If only Kai’sa was here. Kai’sa was the good one with emotions. Evelynn simply fed on it, disregarding the source. But those emotions she was sensing from Akali were making her sick in her stomach.

“Akali,” she started softly. “You’ve been working on this text for the past eight hours. It won’t go anywhere. Take a rest.”

“I’m nearly done, I can feel it.” The stubborn rapper insisted.

“We have a choreography practice at seven, you need to rest.” Responded the equally stubborn diva.

“I’ll be fine.” And with that the rapper went back to her text.

It wasn’t rare for Akali to persevere working her text through the night, despite the multiple insistence of their leader, but this time it felt off. Usually, when she hit a writer’s block, she would play some of her video games, in order to relax and get through it. But it wasn’t the case this time. Something else was pushing Akali, and it wasn’t her creativity.

Evelynn sat on the rapper’s bed, and tried to think of what could make her Akali push through a writer’s block so intense. She tried to think of every detail that could have mattered to the rapper, from the fact she had eaten her last spicy ramyun, to…

“’Kali, does it have something to do with Xayah?” The sudden tense in the other shoulder was enough confirmation. “You don’t have to think too hard about it. She was just being a bitch.”

She recalled that during an interview, Xayah called Akali a “ _second-hand rapper_ ” and “ _merely substitute in K/DA_ ”. Ahri had just scoffed about it, and the diva payed it no attention, but it had apparently stung with their youngest member.

After a few seconds of silence, Akali finally spoke.

“She was supposed to be there, wasn’t she?” She sounded so little; Evelynn felt her demonic heart burst in pieces.

“Well, yes…”

“So, I’m really just a second choice, after all?” The rapper interrupted her with rage. “What? You couldn’t get the great Xayah, so you settle for the _“street-rat”_?” She asked, taking back the words of their first interview.

It had been a real challenge for Evelynn to convince their label to give Akali a chance, some effectively called her a “street rat”. Some still called her that in their private meeting, shaming the rapper for starting in the streets.

“It’s not like that, darling. And you know it.” Instead of losing her cool, and leaving the rapper, Evelynn tried to calm her. Just like Bokkie would.

“No, I don’t.” The rapper was so close to crying. It was apparently something that was eating her for a long time.

Kai’sa would probably have hugged her, but Evelynn was not her. So, she simply lied back on the bed, waiting for Akali to calm down.

“Why did you choose me, Eve? Why not Xayah?”

“At first, we went to Xayah for two reasons. She knew how the business worked, she had experience. And she was dating Rakan. He would have been our coordinator for the choreography. He and Kai’sa hooked up pretty well, if I remember correctly.” Stated the diva, as a matter of fact.

“So, she was the perfect candidate… No wonder she’s waiting for me to fuck off…”

“Hm. She was everything we needed.” Agreed the diva. “But she wasn’t what we wanted.”

“Uh?”

“See, Ahri and her would constantly get into fight. She was perfectly fine with Bokkie or me, and Rakan was an absolute angel. But she could never stand Ahri.”

“I mean, you and Foxy fight a lot of time, too…” Akali pointed out, a slight smile on her face.

“Until the point where she cries? Me and Foxy bicker, we do not fight.”

“She made Ahri cry?” After a nod from the diva, the rapper started cursing the other woman.

“So, I quickly let her know that she was no longer welcome in the band. And we started to look for another rapper. Turns out, Ahri wanted the position for you since the very beginning. She was so insistent, and Bokkie too.”

“But not you?” There was no longer any anger, but simply curiosity in the younger woman eyes.

“But not me. I told you. You had no experience; you did not know how the business worked.”

“And no Rakan.” Added the rapper sarcastically.

“We could manage without him. He was just a nice bonus. Anyway, Foxy and Bokkie dragged me to one of your underground rap battles. The one where the guy tried to punch you on stage, remember?”

“Oh yeah! Totally beat his ass.” Akali laughed. “I had no idea you were there.”

“That’s the point of a disguise, darling.” The diva smiled. “So, we watched you beat this poor dude up, after roasting him, and that’s when I knew you’d be perfect.”

“Because I beat up a guy?”

“Because you didn’t back down. You are passionate about what you do, and make no compromise.” The diva smiled at her Rogue. “Look at you right now. Trying to prove Xayah, and everyone who doubt you, that you deserve what you have. You deserve your place, Akali, don’t let others convince you otherwise.”

She let the Rogue ponder her words a few minutes before going back to their original subject.

“Go to sleep, ‘Kali darling. Tomorrow, everything would be better.”

As she got up to leave the room, and hopefully some rest to the _maknae_ , she felt something catch arm. Akali was holding her left arm, preventing her to leave the room.

“Can you stay with me, until I finish my song? Please?”

“You can finish it tomorrow, darling. Nothing is urging you to finish it now.”

“But I’m so close, Eve.” The rapper whined.

“And you are also very tired. I can see it, Akali. If I let you up all night, tomorrow you won’t be able to follow the dancing lessons.”

“Yes, I could!”

“You could hurt yourself, Akali. How do you think Kai’sa would feel if you get hurt during her lessons because you wouldn’t sleep? How do you think Ahri would feel if she learns you’re pushing yourself too hard? And how do you think I would feel if you got hurt?”

That was maybe a low blow to involve the other in this conversation, but Evelynn was beginning to lose her temper. As adorable Akali was, she didn’t have to be so stubborn.

“I – I have troubles sleeping.” The rogue shyly admitted, her eyes adverting Evelynn’s. “When I was in the dojo, there would always be some noises or something that helped me to sleep.”

“Would you like me to sleep with you?” The diva inquired; an eyebrow lifted.

“God yes!” Akali quickly clasped her hand on her mouth, her face reddening. “No, that’s not what I meant!”

“Oh, so you don’t want to sleep with me?” Evelynn pouted, giggling as she watched the different emotion going through Akali. Those were better emotions that before.

“… Please?”

“Lie down, darling. I’m with you.”

As they comfortably lied with each other, meaning Akali was as stiff as a plank, while Evelynn took all the sheets, the silence was growing uncomfortable.

“’Kali?” Evelynn quietly asked, not noticing the rapper was only pretending to be asleep. “’Kali, I’m so glad I could meet you.”

And with that she quickly drifted into Morpheus arms, leaving a young and emotionally restless rapper trying to calm her heart down.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic that I only remember the punchline. If anyone finds it, feel free to sent me the link, so I can credit the artist. Here's the link : https://dilfosaur.tumblr.com/post/152630942663 go check their works, it's really cool


End file.
